


Discord Snippet Compilation

by Aikosai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Marigolds AU, recursive fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/pseuds/Aikosai
Summary: Various snippets I wrote on the Marigolds Discord Server
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 20
Collections: Inspired by marigolds





	1. Futaba Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbub/gifts).
  * Inspired by [marigolds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681676) by [colbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbub/pseuds/colbub). 



> Link to discord server  
> https://discord.gg/er3rPRCB

(Futaba Angst)  
Futaba lying in a hospital bed, steady beeps sounding off quietly. No other sound dares disturb the room. The Phantom Thieves stand quietly around the room. One by one they hand gifts to Yusuke so he can place them artistically and leave, until only Goro remains. 

Goro stares at Futaba, so small in her hospital bed. Shido found out of Akechi's attachment to his half-sister and attempted to manipulate him through her. It didn't work, Futaba set off her beacon and faked weakness to stall for time until a rescue showed up. It was well done, but the drugs used against her made a medically induced coma needed.

A knock sounds, breaking Goro from his thoughts. Akira lingers in the doorway at the sight of Goro's face but ultimately enters the room. He holds out a water bottle to Goro.

"She'll be ok Goro, she's strong."

"I... Wish she didn't have to be." Goro murmurs. "Shido never should have targeted her, it's only because I was around that he spared a thought towards Futaba."

"Goro, we'll deal with him before he hurts anyone else."

Goro stills and seems incapable of articulating his grief. He looks towards Akira with tear filled eyes and breaks.

"Futaba is in a hospital bed in front of me and you have the nerve to say we can make sure he won't hurt any one else?!! I could have put an end to this over and over I had the chance to end Shido, and I GAVE IT UP!!! And for what? Wakaba, Atsusawa, Fusa, and now Futaba, how much do I have to lose before I realize I'm not made to be a hero?"

Goro grabs on to Akira and hides his face in his shoulder. Akira feels Goro's tears seeping through his jacket and his shirt. They stain him with Goro's grief kindling the echos of his own.

"I...sob could have ended it."


	2. Valentine's Day Date

\---  
\--  
-  
(Akira and Goro on a date)

Goro walks over to leblanc to pick up Akira, a single rose held gently in his hand. They'd decided to meet at leblanc before their date. Goro feels his face heat as he thinks about just how long Akira had been trying to ask him out. It's not like he did was oblivious on purpose. It was just... An Old Habit. He kills that line of thought and enters leblanc  
Akira: Hey honey you look lovely with a blush, are you ready to go?  
Goro (blush intensifies): We're meeting at your place, I should be asking you that!  
Goro catches sight of Akira and freezes at just how tight his clothes are, he thinks the shirt might be something Ann picked out?  
Akira (smirks): Maybe if we're lucky we'll end the day at my place as well!  
Goro: Akira!  
Akira:What darling I was talking about cuddling~~~~ Where did your mind go?  
Edit:Goro throws the rose at Akira's head(I totally did not forget it why'd you think so?)


	3. Akira and Goro talk Toys

(Akira and Goro talk toys)

Goro:Akira, Futaba just sent me a video of some "weeb" placing under the table "detective prince Akechi" and "phantom thief joker" figurines next to each other and calling them boyfriends.  
Akira:I wish  
Goro:what?  
Akira: I said I wish I had the Goro one so we never had to be separated again  
Goro: aren't you too old to play with dolls?  
Also Goro mentally taking note of the website to buy for Akira (and one for himself)


	4. Study Date

(Goro and Akira study)

Akira leans against Goro in leblanc's booth. Akira had asked for help studying and Goro had some rare free time so agreed.  
Akira:I'm glad you were able to come over, we haven't met up outside PT business for awhile.  
Goro:I always enjoy hanging out Akira. *Smiles *  
Akira *blushes and plays with hair *: yeah...  
Goro sees Akira's hand looks cold: It's a little chilly in here are you warm enough?  
Akira:ah it's nothing—  
Goro grabbing Akira's left hand holding it against his cheek: it's cold, you should take care of yourself better.  
Akira *blushes *  
Goro takes Akira's hand in his right: it's a good thing we have opposite dominant hands, we can hold hands and still function.  
Goro gets back to work and Akira does not function.

\---  
Akira slowly wakes up to a dim leblanc, he's warm? He lifts his head and looks directly at Goro who's shoulder he was laying on.  
Akira: Goro? I must have fallen asleep...  
Goro:Yeah Sojiro closed up awhile ago, but neither of us had the heart to wake you. Especially since I could easily keep working.  
Akira: it's so dark out. You've definitely missed your train.  
Goro(winks): a small price to pay to have an angel sleep on me.  
Akira(combusts):eep  
Goro(laughing and running a hand through his hair(akira:'i kno how soft that hair is @_@)):if this is how you are first thing when you wake up, I definitely have to see it more often.  
Akira(centers himself):well more often could be as soon as tomorrow, since you missed your train and all.  
Goro(blushes): well Sojiro said I could stay in his guest room, but with an invite like yours who could refuse?  
\---  
They go upstairs and Akira grabs a set of PJs for both of them.   
Akira:feel free to change downstairs if you want.  
Goro:hmm no need  
They change trying very hard not to peek but each getting a few little glances in.  
Akira:do you want to share the bed?  
Goro(shyly):yes—yes that would give me the maximum time with cute morning Akira.  
Akira:are you saying I'm not always cute?  
Goro:I am. Usually you're not cute—you're seductive or arresting and utterly unignorable.  
They both blush, climb into bed, and cuddle

\---  
\--  
-  
(day after above)  
Goro wakes slowly from the best sleep of his life. He feels Akira pressed against his back. Akira's arm is thrown over his side and their fingers are laced together. Akira's hand tightens on his and a soft groan sounds behind him.  
Akira:Goro *yawns * r u awakeee?  
Goro:yeah.  
Akira shifts back and Goro spins to face him. Their hands remaining entangled.  
Akira:have our hands been like thiiiiis all night?  
Goro:I'd assume so, I went to sleep like this I woke up like this  
Akira yawns again sleepy then burrows into Akechi's chest. Akechi freezes it's just so warm  
Akira breathes deeply:u smell good G'ro.  
Goro: hmm Some of Us have access to adequate bathing facilities  
Akira:not nice Goro it's no't my fault I don't have a 'tached shower  
Goro: maybe next time you can sleep over at my place.  
Akira(a bit more awake):hmm sounds good, I'd love to stay over.  
Goro tries to run his fingers through Akira's hair but they get tangled.  
Goro: really? Do you even Own a brush?  
Akira(nervous):no I don't  
Goro:wait here  
Goro gets up to both their displeasure, and searches through his briefcase until he finds his brush.  
Goro: come on sit up.  
He grabs Akira but Akira is not cooperating.  
Akira:nooooo this is supposed to be a lazy lay in bed all day day.  
Goro:oh so you don't want me to gently and repeatedly run this brush through your hair until you are nothing but an Akira puddle?  
Akira(sits up quickly): Sold.  
Goro brushes Akira's hair starting from the tip and working towards the root. Akira just relaxes and enjoys the pampering letting Goro move him as he wants. Goro finishes brushing Akira's hair and throws the brush towards his briefcase with a clatter.  
Akira:hmmm?  
Goro:shhhh its ok nothing to worry about.  
Goro lays back down and drags akira back on top of him. He begins running his fingers through Akira's hair again. Over and over until Akira was an Akira puddle resting at the edge of sleep. They stay like that for a long time.


	5. Akira and Goro's sleep over (follows study Date)

\---  
\--  
-  
(Saito Akira and Goro eating before the sleep over)  
Goro waits with Saito for Akira to arrive. Their schedules have finally intersected enough to have a sleepover at Goro's. Saito had invited them to eat with her, and Goro could never lightly turn that down.   
Akira: Goro, I'm finally here!   
Goro: I'm glad, this is my adopted grandmother Saito.  
Saito: it's a pleasure to meet someone who has brought Goro so much joy.  
Akira (bows and smiles): Nice to meet you Saito! I'm always glad to meet Goro's family.  
Saito:oh you are a charmer. Shall we eat?  
Goro (grabbing Akira's hand and pulling him along): yes let's.  
Akira:you don't have to drag me Goro I'm perfectly capable of following on my own.  
Goro: I know, just... I've missed you.  
Akira (softens and smiles gently at Goro): me too.  
Saito (opens the door to her office): I was so glad when Goro said I'd have the opportunity to meet you Akira. From what he says you've helped him out a lot, I'm glad he wasn't alone when that terrible business with his biological father was going on.   
Akira (softly sighs): I could never do as much as I wanted to help.  
Goro: nonsense Akira, you saved me numerous times.  
Akira:we saved each other.  
Saito: now now boys, you don't need to fight! Just know I appreciate you being there for Goro so much.  
Akira:yes, and I'll be there in the future as well.  
The three eat and talk about less fraught things, enjoying the simple joy of good company. Goro and Akira help Saito clean up and they start to head up to Goro's room.

\---  
Yusuke: Ah Akira I see you're visiting!  
Akira:yeah I'm staying over at Goro's tonight.  
Yusuke:do you have a moment to pick up your commission while here?  
Goro:I can help Saito prepare for her trip to the hospital while you do that. Yusuke can show you where my dorm is.  
Akira: yeah that sounds good, see you soon.  
Goro (tugging Akira into a hug):yeah see you soon.  
Goro watches them head towards the stairs for a second before returning to help Saito pack away the stuffed animals for her hospital trip.  
Saito: Goro I thought you'd be with your young man.   
Goro(beginning to help Saito organize the stuffed animals):he had some business with Yusuke, and it seemed like you had something you wanted to say.  
Saito(pauses in packing even as Goro continues):it's nothing that couldn't wait, but I wanted to say what a delightful young man you've chosen to spend your life with.  
Goro:Saito—  
Saito (laughing): I can tell it's serious. The way you bloom in his presence, the increase in smiles, the mutual respect... All of these are telling. Akira looks at you like you hung the stars. I'm glad you've found someone worthy of you to spend your life with. Now I'm all packed up, spend some time with your young man.  
Goro(hugging Saito): I will, bye.  
Saito: goodbye Goro have fun.  
Goro goes to his dorm room.

\---

Goro walks into his dorm room and noticed Akira hasn't arrived yet. He starts pulling out snacks, including some chopped celery sticks. He sets the snacks nicely on a plate and puts the plate on the side table near his bed.  
Akira(knocking on the door): Goro?  
Goro(walks over to open the door):Akira, you're finished with Yusuke?  
Akira(holding up a bag, and walking in):yeah, I'm done  
Goro:Good, then we can get started with movie night.  
Goro leads Akira into his small room and has Akira sit on the bed while he gets the tv set up.  
Akira:So what are we watching?  
Goro:Well we have a few options we can watch Star Wars, Spiderman:into the spider-verse, or aliens.  
Akira:Star Wars sounds good, but before we watch it can I show you what I got from Yusuke?  
Goro(pausing):Sure just let me get the movie set up first.  
Goro gets the movie set up and sits next to Akira, leaning into him a bit.  
Goro:So what do you want to show me?  
Akira(picking one of two boxes and opening it): This.  
Goro opens the box akira passed to him inside is a lovingly rendered image of Arsene on wood, he takes it out and finds it's the back of a brush.  
Goro:I see you finally bought a brush, it's beautiful did Yusuke make this?  
Akira:he created the picture and then had one of Madarame's other students translate it onto a brush... Also it's for you.  
Goro:Akira you need a brush more than I do, it's beautiful but—  
Akira:—i got two made, mine has Loki on the back. Do you want to see it?

Goro:Yes, yes I would like to see.  
Akira(handing him the second box):I really enjoyed when you brushed my hair last time. So I wanted to both return the favor and make it easier to make it a regular thing.  
Goro(quietly):This is amazing Akira, I can't believe you got us couple hair brushes.  
Akira:Well I did and I'd like to return the favor from last time if you'd let me.  
Goro:You want to brush my hair? Well I won't say no.  
Akira:I do, would you let me do it during the movie?  
Goro:Just let me get us some drinks first, if I turn anywhere near as useless as you due to having my hair brushed it's best to be prepared for it.  
Goro walks over to his fridge and grabs a couple soda's for them. He sees a cushion on the floor in front of Akira and sits there. Turning the movie on he tries to relax as Akira plays with his hair not brushing it yet.  
Akira(beginning to run the brush through Goro's hair):Hmm your hair is long enough I should learn to braid it.  
Goro gets more and more relaxed as the pull on his hair repeats over and over. Occasionally Akira will run nails over his scalp which keeps Goro from totally adapting to the sensation of getting his hair brushed.  
Eventually Goro falls asleep leaning back against the bed between Akira's legs, boneless from the pampering. Akira puts the brush aside and plays with his hair, feeling the soft brown strands slip through his fingers. He mindlessly starts a scalp massage, vaguely listening to the movie. Goro wakes when things start exploding towards the end.


End file.
